The model train industry, as is generally well recognized in the art prior, has always sought additional ways to make model trains operate more realistically, i.e., like real trains. In modern real trains, for example, the EOT device has replaced the caboose and would, therefore, be a highly desirable addition to model train enthusiasts. This EOT device has also been identified, by those familiar with real world railroading, as a Flashing Rear End Device or FRED. It should be noted that “EOT device” and “FRED” are being used synonymously in the following specification and claims.
Furthermore, as is equally well recognized in model train railroading, there are two different types of power which can be applied to the rails for most model railroad layouts. These are analog, the older type but which is still produced, and the newer type, digital. The National Model Railroad Association (NMRA) has created a standard by which most of the digitally powered model railroad layouts are designed around called Digital Command Control (DCC). This NMRA DCC standard is generally accepted by the model railroad industry and many of the vendors today manufacture model railroad devices which are compatible with the NMRA DCC standard.
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, the only way to implement a realistic flashing EOT device, on a typical model railroad car, involved relatively large circuit components. These circuit components were typically hidden inside the model railway car bodies and powered from batteries which were also typically stored inside the car bodies.
This makes it almost impossible to put some model railway car types at the rear end of the model train simply due to their not having sufficient space, or geometry, to hide the required circuitry components within their car structure. Empty flat cars and well cars, in particular, would not be used because of such insufficient space to attach the electronics and/or batteries necessary to power the EOT device. Many model tank cars and numerous other types of cars also present an inconvenience when trying to access the inside for mounting these electronic parts.
With battery powered electronics, also comes the problems of running batteries dead, having to replace batteries, and in some designs, integrating non-contact magnetic switches into these electronic circuits to help with battery power conservation. By using the non-contact magnetic switches, the electronic circuit powered by these batteries could be turned on and off by simply passing a magnet along the outside of the car body. This, therefore, has helped to conserve the battery power while the EOT device was not being used and substantially eliminated the need to remove the car body for access to the electronic circuit inside to simply turn the EOT device on or off.